The Beginning
by ArouraStar
Summary: Alec and Magnus' first date/kiss/everything else. M for lemony goodness. SLASH MALEC obviously . If you don't like slash don't read. It's that simple. R&R.
1. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving the Mortal Instruments, aside from the books.

* * *

><p>Alec was hungry; in fact, if it hadn't been for the complimentary breadsticks, he would've been classified as starving. He had been sitting in the restaurant for over an hour, waiting for Jace to arrive.<p>

He was used to Jace being late to things, but he usually showed up, eventually. If it had been anyone else Alec would have left by now. He was a shadowhunter. He did NOT get stood up. _There's a first time for everything_, he thought as he finished his third beer. This was an "off the beaten path" place that often catered to shadowhunters and downworlders. And they, thankfully, didn't have very strict rules about underage drinking.

Alec suddenly caught sight of a tall, golden-haired figure coming through the door. His heart leapt to his throat, then plummeted to his stomach when he notice the tiny fiery locks of the girl standing beside him. _Of course_. He should have known when Jace offered to take him out to dinner to make up for his stupid, reckless behavior the past couple of weeks that he would bring Clary. The two were practically attached at the hips nowadays.

He had known better than to expect anything more than a dinner between friends, between _parabatai_, but he was hoping for at least that. _Just the two of them._

The effect of the alcohol on his empty stomach was not a good one. He was feeling lightheaded and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hit something or scream. Probably both. One thing he knew for sure was that he did not want to be her; having dinner with the man of his dreams and the girl that man was infatuated with.

Although, recently there had been another man who had been making a fairly regular appearance in Alec's dreams, even since the night they'd met...

"Hey, what's with that face? You look like you have a bad taste in your mouth." Jace announced as he pulled out a chair for Clary at the table. Alec snorted and pushed his own chair back.

"Nice of you to finally make an appearance. Have a nice dinner, the bread here's delicious." He stood up to leave, surprising even himself with the ferocity of his tone. He was pissed, bit he hadn't meant to sound _that_ pissed.

Jace was staring at him like he'd grown a horn and Clary was looking around at the other tables, looking like she would've rather been anywhere but there. That made Alec chuckle again. _Good, if she wants to be around Jace she had better get used to that awkward feeling. Jace is one to make scenes._

Although, Alec was the instigator tonight.

Jace looked like he was about to make a snide retort, but Alec was already moving towards the door.

Ok, so storming off wasn't exactly the most mature thing to do, but it was the only course of action that his drunken, angered mind could think of that didn't end in violence.

His stomach was growling as he left the restaurant, but he no longer cared. He just wanted to be out in the cool night air, away from Jace. His pace picked up once he was outside, eventually breaking into a run. He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do once he got there, all he knew was that he needed to get away.

His shadowhunter grace normally allowed him to dash though the crowds of New York with ease, but his emotional state combined with the alcohol in his system was making it difficult for him to concentrate and avoid bumping into the few people who were in his way. After a few more blocks he had to stop. Running had not been such a good idea after all. He crossed the street and headed for the "park", which was really just a small patch of trees and mulch and a koi pond.

Alec dropped to his knees the moment he was concealed by the branches and began to heave, thankful that the only thing he'd eaten in the past 8 hours was two breadsticks. He hugged his arms around his stomach, trying to dull the pain, unsure whether it was emotional or physical. Tears leaked from his eyes, despite how hard he willed them back. He had stopped vomiting, but the nausea was still there. Along with the anger, hurt, confusion, and a myriad of other feelings churning around inside of him. A cool breeze blew his dark hair from his face and made him shiver. He was in a thin cotton tee shirt and jeans, forgetting his jacket back at the restaurant in his haste to leave, and now the air that had felt good on his burning skin before was starting to chill him to the bone. He sat up, moving away from the pool of vomit that was quickly seeping into the mulch, and rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to make the goose bumps fade.

"Here, take this." A vaguely familiar voice commanded as a warm leather jacket was placed around his shoulders. Alec turned his head swiftly, looking behind him to see who was there.

Another _really_ bad idea.

Alec's entire world spun, his eyes shut and he felt for a moment that he would start puking again, but the warm hands that were now cupping his face brought his equilibrium back and he felt confident he could open his mouth without incident.

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes still shut. He wasn't nauseous anymore, but he still couldn't bear the thought of opening his eyes. He knew that voice and the last thing he wanted was for the man that it belonged to, to see him like that. He wished it had been anyone else in the world sitting in front of him, even Jace. Just not him. Not Magnus Bane.

One of the warm hands on his face moved to brush a lock of Alec's hair behind his ear. The shiver that wracked his body was misinterpreted by the other man, and he shifted to put his arm around Alec's shoulders, pressing their sides together. The hand on his cheek moved to his forehead to check the shadowhunter's temperature. After a moment he asked "are you still feeling cold?"

"No." Was all Alec could manage to reply. It was the truth too. His body felt like it was on fire; burning from the inside out, and yet he had absolutely no desire to ever move from this position.

"Are you still feeling nauseous? I can help with that if you are." Magnus had taken his hand off the boy's forehead, but was still holding onto his shoulders, staring onto his young face. So, so, young and yet... There was wisdom there. Behind the insecurity and pain, there was a depth matched by few.

"No, I'm fine."_ Except for the fact that I'm about to die from embarrassment,_ Alec thought.

"Then why aren't you opening your eyes?" Magnus asked curiously. There was a small twitch of a smile on the corners of Alec's mouth as he pondered his answer_. Because I don't want to acknowledge that this is real? Because I don't want to see the look of disgust and pity on you face? Because I don't think my insides could handle much more tonight and looking at you makes every part of me go insane?_ He could think of a thousand reasons, but he said none. He couldn't make himself talk.

"Alright then... I suppose you'll just have to trust my exceptional skills as a guide dog." Magnus abruptly stood up, yanking Alec along with him. Alec waited for the waves of nausea to return, but they didn't. Magnus must have been waiting too because they just stood there a moment before he slipped his hand into Alec's, intertwining their fingers, and began walking. Every now and then Magnus would call out directional commands to him, making sure he didn't walk out into traffic or bump into people. Alec had attempted to open his eyes after a few minutes of this, but Magnus had insisted that he'd started this game so he had to finish it.

"Step up...another, another, two more... There, ok stand still for a sec." Alec heard a jingling, then the sound of a key being turned and a door being opened.

"Ok, this way," Magnus pulled Alec along, through the doorway. Up more stairs and along a zigzag of corridors. At least, that's what Alec thought. He was playing by the rules and hadn't peeked once, so for all he knew they could be in a loft walking around in circles. Although, he was pretty sure he knew exactly where they were. His heart picked up its pace a little.

"Ok, turn... Now sit." Alec reached down, trying to make sure he didn't fall off of whatever he was about to sit on. His hands landed on something soft, like a couch only... Springier. His chest tightened. A bed. He was sitting on a bed.

"You should see your face. It's really quite adorable." Magnus chuckled, sitting down beside him. "Not that it isn't always..." he spoke softer, his breath hot on Alec's neck. The shadowhunter swallowed and tried to change his expression to the bored, stoic one he usually wore around people.

"You can open your eyes now if you like." Magnus was so close to him, he could feel the heat coming off the warlocks beautiful body. He wanted to touch that body. To feel weight of it on top of his own, to outline every muscle, every curve with his hands, with his mouth...

"What ever are you thinking about Alexander? Your cheeks have gone positively scarlet." The chuckle was back in Magnus' voice, but there was something else too. Something Alec could quite place. He turned away quickly so as to hide his face.

"Nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything. My fever must've come back." he knew he sounded stupid and childish, but he didn't know what else to say. How could he possibly vocalize the ideas that had been running through his head just now? He could barely comprehend them himself. He'd thought he was in love with Jace, but he'd never imagined doing with Jace the things he suddenly wanted to do with the man sitting next to him.

A hand brushed against his forehead, then his cheeks, and down to his neck, sending electrical shocks or excitement through his body.

"You do feel warm. Perhaps you should lie down." He softly pressed a hand on Alec's shoulder, pushing him down onto the bed. Alec felt the fire that had started burning inside of him ignite into a fierce blaze. His thoughts were running wild, imagining doing things he hadn't even thought he knew how to do. He was anxiously awaiting whatever Magnus had planned next. His breathing was heavy and his body was screaming for the warlocks touch...

* * *

><p>Thought I leave it on a cliffhanger, gotta keep 'em wanting more right? Please R&amp;R. Let me know if I'm wrong on anything to do with the books and what you likedon't like.


	2. This is real

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I really appreciate them. This chapter gets a little fluffy, but it couldn't logically be helped, so I hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

><p>…But nothing happened.<p>

He could feel the man's body sitting next to him, so he knew he hadn't gone anywhere, but he wasn't saying anything either. Alec's nervousness came flooding back. Whereas before he had been playing, enjoying the enhanced physical sensations he received from keeping his eyes closed and letting Magnus take control, they were now closed for a different reason. Fear.

_Did I do something wrong? Yeah, I turned away, but he saw right through me, he knew I was just nervous… didn't he?_ The silence was becoming unbearable, he had to do something.

"_Magnus_?" He barely whispered. He heard the warlock sigh, but there was no other response.

"Magnus." He said a little bit louder this time, managing not to sound as if he were about cry or hyperventilate. A pretty grand feat considering he felt like doing both. "What's wrong?" He wasn't sure he could handle the answer, but the silence between them was killing him.

"Who are you thinking about?"

_What! What kind of a question was that?_ _You! Who else would I be thinking about? Every square inch of my body is thinking about you. Dying for you._

"_What_?" he practically gasped.

"I want to know who you are thinking about while you're not looking at me. I'm not here to stand in for someone else in some fantasy of yours, you know. I am after all the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I am the star, _not_ an understudy." Magnus' tone was stern, but Alec couldn't help but laugh out loud at the absurdity of it all.

"I'm glad you're finding my concern so hilarious."

Alec stopped laughing, but a smile still played on his lips. He couldn't help it. The relief he felt was overwhelming, considering a minute ago he'd been filled with panic and dread.

"I'm sorry. Why would you think that?"

"Well the not opening your eyes thing was kind of a clue..." Alec had to laugh again.

"Of all of thousands of reason I've had for not opening my eyes tonight, _that_ was never one of them." There was laughter in his voice, but there was also fierceness to his words. He heard Magnus exhale, as if he had been holding his breath waiting for a response.

"So, there are _thousands of other reasons_ why you don't care to look at me?" It was a tease now; no more sternness only mockery.

It was Alec's turn to sigh, in exasperation. _Is he really going to make me spell it out for him?_ Yes, apparently.

Magnus had lain back so that their sides were touching. Alec rolled over to face the sulking warlock, burying his face in the crook of Magnus' neck to shield him from the embarrassment of what he was about to say.

He breathed in his sweet scent; a mixture of fire and sex, with just the slightest hint of strawberries.

An arm coiled around his waist, encouraging him to reply, and snuggle closer.

"Magnus, the biggest reason I haven't opened my eyes is that I'm sure as soon as I do I'm going to wake up and all of this will disappear." The arm holding him squeezed tighter. "The second biggest reason is that I have been imagining seeing you again since that night we met, and then when it finally happens you see me like that: a sick, drunken mess. That wasn't exactly how I was hoping to look for the man I-" he cut himself off, too embarrassed to go any further.

Magnus was smiling now, though Alec couldn't see it.

"The man you... What?"

"Ah, see that would be reason number three: my debilitating shyness." He half whispered, giving up on sounding anything but childish. _So much for trying to appear older and mature to the centuries old, unbelievably sexy man lying next to me._

He felt the chuckle in Magnus' throat. It gave him an aching desire to kiss the flesh that was so near to his lips.

"My sweet Alexander, you have no reason to be shy. Not here, not with me. And you can open your eyes. I promise you I'll still be here when you wake up." He lifted Alec's face to his and waited to see those mesmerizing blue irises.

Alec's memory of Magnus had been a flattering one, but it was nothing compared to the sight he saw before him. Whereas some warlocks were marked by strange colored skin or horns or tails, Magnus had gotten the one trait that could possibly make him even more beautiful: cat eyes. Those very eyes that were staring down at him with a look of accomplishment and... Was that lust? Or something deeper? Alec didn't know and didn't really care at the moment. All he knew was that this was 100% completely and entirely real. Not a dream or a fantasy; although it was better than either. He smiled, wanting to lean closer to the man lying next to him, then suddenly stopped, remembering that he'd just been vomiting less than half an hour ago.

"What's the matter?" Magnus asked, noticing Alec's reluctance.

_What is a graceful sexy way to ask for some mouthwash without being completely obvious of your intentions or grossing out the other party?_ Answer: there is none.

"Nothing, I just..." he closed his eyes again, willing his embarrassment away. _Why did I _have_ to get drunk earlier?_

"Alexander, don't be shy." Magnus breathed into his ear.

Alec continued, speaking almost as fast as his heart was beating "I just... I want to kiss you, but I… would like some mouthwash first."

Instead of the laugh he was expecting to hear, Alec felt soft lips brush his forehead, then he was being pulled off the bed.

"This way… mouthwash is on the top shelf, clearly labeled. Don't drink any other colored liquids in there though; I have a lot of potions and elixirs and I'm not quite sure what all of them are, or what they'd do to you." And with that Magnus left Alec in the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Alec looked around the (too large for a bathroom) room. It was a lot different than the one that was attached to his bedroom at The Institute. There were more mirrors than necessary and a huge bathtub surrounded by shelves full of bottles filled with strange colored liquids. Finally he located the mouthwash and took it over to the sink. He took a few deep breaths trying to clear his head and slow his heart rate. _This was real_. He splashed cold water on his face and arms. _This was actually going to happen_. He'd told Magnus that he wanted to kiss him, and it was the truth, but he wanted to do _so_ much more, and he was pretty sure Magnus did too.

Alec swished the minty liquid around in his mouth as he pondered what to do next. He'd never even kissed a guy before let alone done anything _else_, and only ever kissed a girl once. That was when he was fourteen though, trying to make himself enjoy the opposite sex. It hadn't worked. Obviously. And now he was standing there, in the bathroom of a man who had countless years of experience on him and he had no idea what to do. After another dose of cold water and a thorough inspection of himself in the mirror (he did have to admit he looked pretty good considering the state he'd been in earlier) he was ready to return to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. The next chapter gets pretty steamy so I hope you're all ready...<strong>


	3. Just a kiss

**Hope you're ready for some steam. This is where the rated M comes in... ;)**

* * *

><p>When he opened the door he thought for a moment he'd been transported somewhere else.<p>

Every free surface in the room was now taken up by candles sporting tall, blue flames. Magnus was lying on the bed, shoeless now, _and_ sockless… _and_ shirtless. His bare chest looked magnificent in the candlelight. It extenuated every curve of every muscle. Alec was frozen for a moment, unable to do anything but stare.

Magnus smiled, provocatively flashing pearly white teeth between his full rosy lips.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The innuendo snapped Alec out of his trance. _Not yet_. He thought, smirking. He slipped his shoes off and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Magnus' flawless body. He looked down at the warlock, swallowing hard and trying to make his brain shut up. He couldn't remember being this nervous in a long time. Magnus noticed Alec's unsteadiness and rose up on his arm, pulling the Shadowhunter level with him. He leaned in close, so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Now, I believe you wanted something?" Magnus looked intently into Alec's eyes, searching for any hint that the young man was losing his nerve or desire. The look that met his was scared, yes, but there was no glimmer of a longing to be anywhere other than right where he was.

Alec leaned in, wishing on the Angel that he didn't screw this up.

_It's just a kiss._

His lips brushed Magnus', tentatively applying more pressure when they met with no resistance. His eyelids closed as he let himself drown in the pure bliss of the moment.

_Their first kiss. _

_His first _real_ kiss. _

Magnus was hungry for more. He parted his lips slightly, not wanting to push Alec too fast, but needing to taste more of him. He ran his hand down Alec's torso, letting it come to rest on his waist. Alec's kiss changed. Whereas before it was soft and curious, now it was hard and voracious. His tongue slipped between Magnus' open lips, slowly at first, then deeper, more purposeful. Their bodies pressed closer, their legs intertwined and their hips crushed together. A faint unintentional moan escaped Alec's throat and it seemed to act as a catalyst for Magnus' passion. He pushed the shadowhunter onto his back, still holding their kiss. One hand reached up to tangle itself into the boy's black hair, eliciting another moan from his busy mouth. He bit Alec's lip, a little rougher than he intended at first, then harder still once he felt the effect it had on him.

Alec's hands explored Magnus' exposed torso, caressing every inch of exposed skin, lingering around the waistline of his pants. He wanted to go further, wanted to feel the heat of the man's naked arousal in his hands, but the small part of his mind that was still in control was a little too nervous to make that kind of move. Instead he let his hands rest, enjoying thoughts of what he could be doing with them if he had the nerve and becoming more aroused by the second.

Magnus was fine with being in control, removing Alec's shirt in one swift motion. Once their kiss was broken, he moved his mouth to the boy's neck, then chest; licking and sucking in a way that made Alec's body scream in ecstasy. He traced the faint scars of Marks on the perfect, porcelain torso, relishing in the deliciousness of his skin. He gradually moved lower, unbuttoning the jeans, releasing the growing pressure of Alec's arousal while he touched everywhere but there. Pulling the pants off he paused momentarily to admire the beautiful, naked body that lay before him: the black hair that set off the pale skin; the intricate designs of Marks, both past and present staring up at him; the battle scars from training, fighting, or both, Magnus wasn't sure.

Alec unconsciously made a whimpering sound and Magnus returned his mind, and mouth, to the boy's hips, smiling at the outcome he was causing. Magnus himself was not unaffected by this encounter. His years of experience had taught his body to be patient, but the look of pure unadulterated pleasure on Alec's face was almost enough to send him over the edge, even without the overwhelming eroticness of their touching skin.

He kissed Alec softly, before taking the shadowhunter fully into his mouth. A primal, hungry sound pierced the air, encouraging him to keep going. Not that he needed any encouragement. His tongue worked with a knowledgeable ease, flicking and licking up and down the shaft, while his hands massaged and stroked in tandem. Alec's breathing sped and he grew even harder in response. He began to lose control, biting his lip, his hands tangling in Magnus' hair, urging the man to take him deeper, faster; arching his hips in pleasure. Magnus pressed the eager boy's body back down to the bed, holding him still as he lost control. He moaned loudly, unable to stop himself from giving into the complete ecstasy that had taken him over. The salty sweetness of orgasm filled his mouth. Magnus swallowed as he continued sucking, not ceasing until he felt Alec's muscles relax and his breathing return to somewhat normal. He slowly drew his mouth away, licking his lips and kissing the erect flesh softly before shifting to Alec's side so that they were face to face again.

The whole encounter had lasted about three minutes, though it'd seemed like an eternity had passed between them. Now that Alec was in control of his brain, and blood supply, once more, he was blushing.

"I... I'm-" _about to die of embarrassment because I could barely contain myself for more than a minute,_ he thought, but the warlock cut him off.

"Delicious." He whispered, then pulled Alec into a deep, passionate kiss. All other thoughts faded save for ones of Magnus and the infinite ways he wanted to touch him. He slid his hand again down the man's side, only this time he didn't stop at his waistline. He could feel how hard Magnus was through the fabric of his pants, and though he had no experience touching another man, his own desires and the encouraging moans coming from the mouth attached to his guided his movements and he quickly found that he was good at improvising. They were soon both completely naked, laying side by side, kissing deeply while Alec stroked Magnus' long, throbbing member. The downworlder's learned self-control was failing him fast. He wanted Alec; wanted to feel his mouth around the length of him, wanted the boy to taste him, drink in every last drop of his ecstasy. Just the thought of it was enough to send shivers throughout his entire body. He couldn't handle much more. He broke their kiss and urgently positioned Alec to take him into his mouth and finish what his hand had started.

Alec went slow at first, hesitant and unsure of himself, but soon sped up as his own arousal drove him with strong determination. His motions were no longer his, but some primal instinctual actions that had taken over. Inexperience made him a considerate, concentrated lover; his tongue traced the length of Magnus, memorizing every inch of his flesh and making note of where was most sensitive and enjoyable for his partner. Magnus was moaning, on the brink of full out screams.

He'd been with countless men and women over the centuries, but he hadn't felt the kind of bliss this amateur boy was giving him in centuries; if even then. He didn't know what it was about him, but something was succeeding at driving him crazy.

He looked down at Alec; mouth wrapped warmly around his cock, tongue moving fervently to and fro, and that was it. He could take no more. He gripped the bed sheets as he felt the wave of orgasm come crushing over him, but kept his eyes locked on Alec. Towards the very last seconds of the release, those blue eyes looked up at him.

_Dear God_.

He had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out in the added pleasure that look brought. His entire body ignited; muscles tightened, pulse sped, he almost completely forgot to breathe.

_Well, that was different_, he thought. It had been a long time since he'd been so turned on by the sight of someone like that.

He pulled Alec up to him, again engaging in a long kiss even though they were both out of breath. He could taste himself on the boys lips.

Holding him close he could feel the effect that orally pleasing him had had. Alec was already becoming hard again.

"Ah youth." Magnus breathed fondly, lips still close to his lover's.

Alec's blush returned, eliciting a throaty chuckle. They kissed again, slowly this time, taking the time to explore each other. Alec could've lain there all night, but his empty stomach had something to say about that. It growled loudly and Magnus laughed kindly again.

Alec was mortified.

* * *

><p><strong>Too graphic? I'll need to know for later chapters. I always try to create a happy medium between bluntness, good imagery, and subtle suggestion.<strong>


	4. Dinner Games

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them. This chapter is a little bit of a break from the hot and heavy, but do not fear, lemony goodness shall be following soon.**

* * *

><p>"Sounds like we should take a dinner break." The warlock said, running his fingers along Alec's scar covered stomach.<p>

"I'm fine." he lied.

"Nonsense. Of course you're hungry and so am I. I'm thinking pizza, unless you'd like me to cook, though I was rather hoping to save that particular talent for the second date."

"Pizza's fine." Alec mumbled, momentarily lingering on the thought of what a second date would entail if this was considered a first.

"Great."

He would really rather be hungry lying there curled up with Magnus than eating a gourmet twelve course meal fixed by a five-star restaurant, but he seemed to have no choice in the matter as Magnus had already gotten up from the bed and grabbed a bright green silk robe out of his closet. He picked up the cordless phone on the desk and started dialing, motioning for Alec to follow as he left the room. Alec got to his feet and searched around for his clothes. He located his boxers and jeans and donned them, deciding he couldn't be bothered to spend any more time looking for his shirt. Then he went in search of Magnus.

The bedroom had gotten hot and humid from candlelight and sweat of their ecstasy, making the rest of the apartment feel almost cold as he stepped out of the bedroom.

Magnus was hanging up the phone when Alec walked into the living room area and sat down on the couch_. _

_He looks like a Calvin Klein model_, thought Magnus as he admired in better light the shadowhunter's lean yet muscular body, covered in permanent dark tattoos and faint scars. He looked so delicate, almost breakable; so different from the way he'd looked moments ago in the flickering candlelight, when he was so fervently working to pleasure Magnus. His eyes still held that fierce craving, but now they were also guarded, as if he was unsure of what would happen next.

Which was in fact the case.

Alec was sailing in uncharted waters now. He'd never done anything like that with anyone before and as far as his imagination went, well, all of his fantasies stopped in the bedroom.

_What am I supposed to do now? What are we supposed to talk about? What we just did? The weather? _

He wanted to go back to bed. He'd always liked learning one new thing at a time, making an effort to perfect it before moving on to something else, but tonight was so full of newness that he barely had time to deal with one thing before they were moving on to the next.

It was frightening.

Still, it wasn't frightening enough to make him wish he were anywhere else.

Except Magnus's bed...

Magnus took a seat next to Alec, draping his legs across the boy's lap. He always seemed to know when he needed to take the lead.

"What were you so upset about earlier when I found you, if you don't mind me asking," He inquired, trying to make conversation and ease the tension exuding off of Alec.

"I don't really know." It was true. He knew he'd been upset because Jace had brought Clary to dinner, but _why_? Why had that bothered him so much? He knew Jace was off-limits and, honestly, after tonight he wasn't even sure that he had ever really felt anything towards the moody shadowhunter other than _parabatai_ devotion.

He so was confused.

Magnus was a _downworlder_; a _warlock_. Alec was supposed to be out of his league, being a shadowhunter and all; he was supposed to be superior to downworlders and mundanes, but Alec felt more that it was the other way around. He was so inexperienced, so inept compared to the perfection that was Magnus Bane. So many things about this night were backward and bizarre, and too most of the people he knew, wrong.

Yet it all felt so right.

So very, _very_ right.

"Well I hope whatever it was isn't bothering you anymore." He didn't like the idea of someone hurting Alec, especially since he was pretty sure he knew who it was. _Pompous ass_. _Jace has no right to play with people's emotions the way he does. Just because he's beautiful... Though, never as beautiful as you._

"You know, it really isn't." _Not right now at least._

"Good."

He smiled at Magnus, genuinely happy to be in his presence.

The doorbell buzzed and Magnus went to answer it, returning a few moments later with the delicious food. He could have just conjured it, but he wasn't sure how Alec was feeling about their budding shadowhunter/downworlder relationship and he didn't want to make it any more prevalent than necessary at the moment. There would be time for that later.

_I hope._

He grabbed some drinks out of the fridge before sitting back down next to Alec. He could tell that the boy was still nervous, so he started talking again. This time asking about Simon and Clary and how Alec felt about them. The anxiety soon faded and the two were chatting like old friends.

_It's so easy to talk to him_.

They were both surprised at the ease with which they were getting on. There was no doubt that they had a physical attraction; that had been obvious since the moment they met, but this... This was something deeper. This was sharing your thoughts, your feelings, with a friend; confiding in someone who made you feel safe. They were talking and laughing and saying things they'd never told anyone else, despite, or perhaps because of, the fact that they had barely just met.

They shared stories about their childhoods, Magnus recalling his with ease, even though it had been so long ago. He made Alec tell him story after story about the trouble he and Izzy used to get into. Magnus had been an only child and had spent most of his early years wishing he had been normal and had a sibling and quarrelling parents, like normal people. He enjoyed living vicariously through Alec's stories of experiences he'd never had the chance to have.

They avoided the subject of Jace as much as possible. Alec found that it wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be to not mention his _parabatai's_ name. He had barely thought about him since the park.

After the subject of siblings had been exhausted and they had bonded over depressing childhoods (though Magnus' memories certainly trumped Alec's recollections of fighting parents and siblings that needed protecting), Magnus felt comfortable enough to ask a question that had been hanging around in the back of his mind since their earlier conversation.

"So, are you ever going to tell me how you were planning on finishing that sentence earlier?" He inquired nonchalantly.

"What sentence?" Alec asked, confused.

"Earlier in bed, when you were listing the reasons you did want to open your eyes, you said that wasn't how you wanted to look for the man you… and then you stopped talking. How were you about to refer to me?"

"Oh that, I don't remember." He lied. He knew exactly what he'd been about to say, but he sure as hell wasn't going to say it now. Or possibly ever.

"Sure you're not just being shy again?" Magnus teased.

"So what if I am." He responded defensively, "why does it matter anyway? Why do you care so much?"

"I don't, or rather I _didn't_. I was just mildly curious, but your oversensitivity to the question is truly fascinating to me." He knew he'd struck a nerve, he just wasn't quite sure why.

"Can you please just drop it?" He could tell that Alec was starting to get uncomfortable again and he wasn't about to let his own curiosity bring their evening to an abrupt halt so he conceded.

Sort of.

"Why don't you make me?" The warlock raised one well-manicured eyebrow, daring his prey to make a move. Alec narrowed his eyes, still not entirely sure whether this meant the subject would be dropped or not.

Magnus retaliated at his hesitation.

"Alright, then I supposed I could start guessing, hmm, let me see…" Alec lunged at him, attempting to put his hand over his mouth, but Magnus was too fast for him. He jumped off the couch and out of his grasp, happy that Alec had caught on to the game.

"I am the man you: find most attractive in the world? Well, I don't know why you'd be hiding that one; I can't blame you for good taste." Alec sprang again, off the couch, just a few inches shy of his target who had already escaped to the other side of the room and was calling out: "No? How about the man you can't stop picturing naked? Or can't stop fantasizing about?" Magnus attempted to dart back to the couch, but Alec, who had been watching him carefully as he spoke, anticipated his move. Magnus only made it about a foot before Alec was there, pushing him hard up against the wall, placing a hand over his mouth.

"And could you really blame me for those either?" He asked breathily, sliding his free hand down to untie the cord that held his captive's robe closed, adrenaline making him bold. Alec removed the hand across his mouth and replaced it with his own lips. Both hands were now free to caress as they pleased.

"I really shouldn't be giving in to you so easily, you might get spoiled." Magnus teased once they'd come up for air.

Somewhere an unseen clock chimed midnight.

"Do you have to get back to the Institute?" Magnus asked as the chiming stopped, annoyed at the interruption. He was hoping the answer would be no. He wasn't ready to let his date leave quite yet.

Alec thought about it. He probably should go back. No one knew where he was, thank the Angel, and he _had_ a made a scene storming off like that. _What if they're worried? Oh well, if they are they could just call my cell. I should probably check and see if they have..._ He felt his pockets then silently cursed. _Fuck, it's in my jacket, which is back at the restaurant._

"Probably." Alec answered finally, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Very well, if you must." Magnus looked away. He was disappointed, but he didn't want to get Alec in trouble so he didn't argue.

The teen was suddenly smiling now.

"Aww you look so sad. I said I probably should go, not that I was going to." So what if they were missing him at the Institute? This was where he wanted to be and where he was wanted.

He thought.

"Unless, of course, you _want_ me to." He added, insecurity seeping its way back into his thoughts, just in case he'd been off the mark in his interpretation of Magnus's facial expression. It was the other man that laughed now, then leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"Nothing could be further from what I want." Their bare chests were touching and he could feel Alec's heart racing against his own.

Relieved and feeling more confident than ever, Alec took a hold of Magnus's hand, "Come on; let's go back to bed."


	5. Bedtime

**Ok so I am very, very sorry this took so long to post, I just got really bust at work and uninspired. But here it is now! I hope you all enjoy. I do have one note to make : to anyone who thought that the boys were moving a bit fast in the previous chapters, well you're probably going to think they're beyond sluttish now, but hey, be honest: You and I both know this is why we are all here, so sit back, relax and enjoy the smuttasticness. **

* * *

><p>Alec led them into the bedroom and lay back down on the bed, motioning for Magnus to join him. That was about as far as his newfound confidence would take him. He didn't know what to do next. He knew what he <em>wanted<em> to do next, just not how to get things started.

Subtlety had never been his strong suit.

Magnus, it seemed, didn't need much instruction. He'd gotten the hint and needed no further encouragement than the word "bed". He took the lead, removing his green dressing gown and climbing into bed next to the teen. His mouth met Alec's wanting lips in one long drawn out kiss at first, then shorter, harder ones; sucking and biting on the soft flesh while his hands worked deftly to remove the jeans that were in his way.

Alec moaned into Magnus' kisses, becoming more and more comfortable with expressing his pleasure as the night progressed; especially when it seemed to be having such a noticeable effect on Magnus' anatomy. He reach up to run his fingers through the warlock's spikey hair, something he'd wanted to do since the first time he'd seen it, earning himself a loud sound of approval and a pair of lips sucking on his earlobe. The heat of breath in his ear and on his neck was building up a fire that the pit of his stomach. His body was teeming with excitement, but he was determined to make it last longer this time, so he tried his best to ignore it, focusing instead on what he was doing to Magnus.

Alec had imagined this moment so many times, but none of those fantasies even came close to the reality.

Of course, a vast majority of the fantasies had involved Jace.

They would be training, engaging in close hand to hand combat, and something would happen, a trip, a stumble, then they would be kissing... Or they would be arguing about some stupid thing Jace had said or done and then Jace would apologize, and really mean it, then attempt to make it up to Alec...

Although recently the role of Jace in his dreams had been replaced by Magnus Bane.

Still, all of his fantasies had been one offs; spontaneous encounters and heat of the moment occurrences; even in his dreams it was hard for him to admit to himself what he really wanted, it was easier to just not think about what would be in store for him the morning after.

Lust was so much easier to deal with than love.

What they'd done earlier could probably be classified as that: a satisfying of preliminary carnal needs; but not this.

This was different.

It may not have been a planned event preceded by flowers and dinners and dates, but it _was_ a conscious choice, not just a product of some hot and heavy make-out session fueled lust and nothing more. Not that there wasn't lust exuding from every pore of each of their bodies, just that there was something else there too. Alec had been thinking about getting back into Magnus' bed ever since he'd left it, and now he was there, he didn't think he could ever bring himself to leave again.

It was so much easier here, in their own private world, than it was out there. He could be himself here. He could say what he felt and act on it without angering or upsetting or disappointing anyone.

At least, he was pretty sure what he was doing wasn't disappointing Magnus if his throaty vocalizations were anything to go on…

They had barely known each other before tonight, but now Alec felt that no one else in the whole world could know him better. Not just his body, but his thoughts, his feelings, his needs.

Most of all his fears.

"Open your eyes." Magnus told him, breaking from their kiss.

"What if I wake up? What if this really is one of my dreams?"

"Then I will tell you good morning and be honored that I was the one you were dreaming about."

Alec opened his beautiful blue eyes and stared into the golden-green depths of his cat-like paramour's.

They both knew neither of them would be regretting this in the morning.

Magnus' eyes were asking permission to take things further and Alec's were answering with a terrified, excited, longing-filled yes. Magnus pulled his lover close in a kiss that sent waves of burning desire through both of their bodies before moving his lips to Alec's strong jaw, down his smooth neck, and across his scarred shoulders, moving Alec as he did so that his back was to Magnus. The warlock reached behind him to rummage in his nightstand, finding what he was looking for quickly without having to untwine his body from Alec's. His mouth continued to work on Alec's arousal, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders while he prepared the boy to take him. Teeth grazed Alec's shoulder as he felt the pressure of Magnus entering him, confusing his brain's pain and pleasure receptors and causing an overload of sensation. A hand snaked across his hip, down to his own burning erection, gripping him, inducing pleasure-filled cries with every stroke. Every time Alec felt as if he could take no more, Magnus would change his technique, calming him down then repeating the process; training the teen's body to be patient and enjoy the process as much as the final result.

Alec was glad for the forced self-control, without which he would have finished almost immediately, especially with Magnus grunting and moaning in his ear, whispering his name repeatedly as his orgasm built.

Alec tightened around Magnus as his body fought to become accustom to the invasion. It was uncomfortable at first, but soon Magnus' movements became less strange and more needed. Alec wanted more; harder, faster, his heart racing with the immense sensations his body was experiencing. His mind didn't know pain anymore; all it knew was that this was good, this was what it wanted, and it wanted more.

At last Magnus' hand came to rest on Alec's hip, nails digging into the soft flesh trying to keep his movements steady as his body began its release.

"Alec... Oh Alec!" He buried his face in the shadowhunter's neck, thrusting through his orgasm, his hand moving back down to Alec's cock; Magnus' touch instantly sending uncontrollable waves of ecstasy through him, igniting his own climax.

Magnus' hand felt the warm, sticky release of Alec's finish, heightening his own enjoyment by combining emotional with physical as he thought about the satisfaction he had given the boy. Alec's bliss meant more to him in that moment than his own and he was glad that his carnal urges hadn't driven him to completely ignore Alec's needs (which tended to happen when Magnus was enjoying himself).

He slid slowly out of Alec, his body shuddering at the sensation, and let himself collapse onto his back. Their heavy breathing resounded loudly in the now quiet room.

_God that was amazing_, Alec wanted to say it, but he couldn't remember how to make coherent words at that particular moment. All he could do was lay back and try to keep breathing. He suddenly felt so relaxed that even that was a chore. He'd never experienced anything like that before. The rush of adrenaline had been more intense than any fight he'd ever been in and the high was better than any drug he could have imagined. Not that he did drugs, but he had an idea of their effects from books and Jace's first-hand accounts of some of the lesser ones. This was better than any of that. _Way_ better.

He managed to turn his head towards Magnus, who was in much the same state. Sensing Alec's eyes on him (and hearing the rustling of the pillow), he opened his green-gold eyes and lazily peered through his lashes.

He'd thought Alec was beautiful before but now…

The Nephilim looked truly angelic now. He was glowing in the moonlight, the milky rays casting their radiance about his luminous, perspiring skin. Each curve was hugged by shadow or beam, extenuating in all the right places. His lips were full and red, from biting on them, making the teeth that showed through his blissful grin seem extraordinarily pearlescent.

And then there were his eyes.

_Oh, those eyes._

They were dark with shadows and half-closed lids, but the silvery light managed to hit the iris just perfectly so that Magnus could still make out each and every shade of blue encircling the dilated black orbs.

He was too consumed to speak.

_I should leave. I can't stay here all night._ The thought passed through Alec's mind, but his body had no reaction to it. He simply couldn't muster up the willpower, or the desire, to leave. Instead, he snaked his arm over Magnus' chest, forgetting for a few moments that he was shy and self-conscious and didn't know whether Magnus was a cuddler, and if he was, whether it was too soon after to start the snugglefest.

Maybe he wasn't and maybe it was; Alec didn't care. He was tired and he was happy and all he wanted to do now was to lie in the arms of his lover for as long as possible.

As it turned out, Magnus _was_ a cuddler and it was absolutely, positively the _perfect_ time for a snugglefest.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was worth the wait. don't worry I have the last chapter nearly finished already so I should be able to get it posted within a few days. Thank you everyone who is still with me and anyone who is new and happened to stop by! Please review and let me know what you thought. <strong>


	6. The Morning After

**This chapter took me a little while to finish because A) I couldn't get the ending right for a while, B) I got promoted and a TON more hours at work and C) I kinda started another story in my brain and I had to get that down on paper before I forgot it. This is the last chapter of this one, but I might add on in the future. For now though I'm ending it here. I have a new story about Alec and Magnus' romantic vacation in CoFA that I should be posting up soon so stay tuned :) thanks all who read, and special thanks to all those who reviewed I heart you all.**

* * *

><p>Alec hadn't meant to fall asleep in Magnus' arms. He was just going to cuddle for a few minutes then leave. He shouldn't have stayed away from the Institute all night without telling anyone where he was. Or at the very least making up a lie about where he was. There was no way he would have told them he was staying the night at Magnus'.<p>

Yet, here he was: lying in the warlock's bed, head on his shoulder, arm draped over his chest, never wanting to let go.  
>Magnus was still asleep; not surprising since it was only 5:50am. He'd had barely any sleep but he felt wide awake; whether with apprehension or joy he wasn't sure. Probably a bit of both.<p>

Magnus was still sleeping like a baby, his chest moving rhythmically with steady breath. His usually gelled, perfectly spikey hair was sticking up wildly in some places and matted down in others. Small rays of dawning sunlight peaked through the curtains, falling onto his skin creating an effect of pure radiance. He looked less like a High Warlock of Brooklyn and more like a sleepy god.

_My_ god.

At the very least he had been his god for one night. Alec couldn't help but smile.

He studied the divine figure he was snuggling with for a moment more, making sure he was really asleep before whispering to him: "I know you've heard it a thousand times, and aren't really hearing it now, which is why I can say it so easily, but you are so beautiful. Especially right now. Despite the ocean of consequences I will be drowning in the moment I leave this room, I'm glad you found me last night. I'm sure after hundreds of years, something like last night doesn't have much of a meaning for you anymore, but I... Well, it does mean something to me." His fingers traced unconsciously over Magnus' heart as he spoke, part of his mind alert for any change in the warlock's breathing or movements indicating that he was waking. There was no change so he went on. "You asked me last night how I was going to finish that sentence; I was going to call you the man I wanted to lose my virginity to." Today I think I want to call you the man I might be falling in love with. Even talking to himself he couldn't bring himself to say those words out loud.

Yesterday he'd been pining over Jace and today... Well, he couldn't say that he didn't still feel for him, but he also couldn't say that he didn't have feelings for the man lying next to him.

Maybe it was because of the sex.

Maybe the sex was because of it.

He didn't know. One thing he was certain of though was that it would most likely plague him until he figured it out. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He kissed Magnus' lips softly, then the tip of his nose, then each eyelid. Magnus awoke to that. He grinned and kissed Alec good morning.

"I told you I'd be here when you woke up." _Though I _am_ a little surprised that you're still here_.

The sunlight paled in comparison to the smile that lit Alec's face. That smile turned down at the edges when the clock chimed again.

"Please tell me that was p.m. Not a.m." Magnus groaned.

It was so fucking early.

He pouted overdramatically and Alec lent down to suck on the protruding lip. That perked Magnus up a bit, even though he had been woken up at such an ungodly hour.

"Sorry. I just woke you up to say goodbye."

"That's so sweet. Now let's go back to sleep and you can repeat your actions six hours from now like normal people." He put and arm over his eyes dramatically.

_You have no idea how much I wish I could._

"I have to get back to the Institute" _Before anyone realizes I didn't sleep in my own bed_.

"I…I'd like to see you again though." Alec stuttered timidly. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but he knew it was a big step; one he hadn't actually been meaning to take yet; or possibly ever. And with _Magnus_ of all people… still, after last night Alec knew there would be no turning back now and he had no desire to. This definitely wasn't a phase he could make-believe himself into getting over, no matter how much he hid on the outside there was no hiding how he felt on the inside.

Not anymore.

"Well I should hope so. I wouldn't want to think I was just a convenient, albeit extraordinary, one night stand." His words were laced with smug sarcasm, but he realized how much he actually meant them once they were out there.

"Magnus, I wouldn't… You know it wasn't like that." The earnest sincerity in Alec's voice made Magnus mentally smack himself for ever second guessing the boy. Of course I hadn't been like that for him.

_Or for me._

"Good. How about dinner tonight then? I'll cook like I promised."

"Tonight?" _That's so soon. _Moments ago he'd been reluctant to leave, thinking about how perfect things had been last night and how great he felt. Everything felt right in this apartment, safe, away from the rest of the world, but he knew that would change the moment he walked out that door. He knew there was a flood of emotions coming for him: fears, questions, uncertainties, regrets…No.

Not regret.

He would feel a lot of things, but regret would not be one of them. He would never regret last night.

Magnus could see the inner turmoil written across Alec's face. Maybe tonight was too soon.

"If you're busy you can just-"

"No. I'll be here." He kissed Magnus goodbye once again, savoring the moment, just in case he wouldn't be able to pluck up the nerve to come back.

_No_, he chastised himself for even thinking about standing the warlock up_, I can do this. I _want_ to do this._

"Get some more sleep. I'll see you tonight." He sat on the edge of the bed looking around for his clothes.

"Eight o'clock?" Magnus asked, handing Alec his jeans that had somehow found their way under the bed on Magnus' side.

"Sounds great." Alec replied, pulling them on over his boxers. He spotted his socks and shoes by the door to the bathroom, but his shirt was still nowhere in sight.

"Have you seen my shirt?" He asked as he knelt down to search under the bed_. _

_Where the hell did he throw it?_

"Do you mean recently or in general?" Magnus teased, more awake now. He propped himself up on one arm and watched Alec walk around the room, looking behind the furniture.

Alec glared at the sarcastic remark.

"You could just borrow one of mine. You can return it tonight when you come back for dinner." He didn't want to think Alec would actually need the little obligation to motive him to return, but it never hurts to have a contingency plan.

Alec bit his lip, "um, look, no offense or anything… but, I mean you look amazing, don't get me wrong, it's just that…" Magnus' laughter cut him off. He blushed as Magnus got out of bed and walked over to the dresser; still completely naked.

He rummaged through the bottom drawer, finally pulling something out from the very back underneath what appeared to Alec to be an avalanche of glitter and mesh. He cringed at the thought of what Magnus could possibly be expecting him to put on.

Magnus tossed him what felt like a normal, cotton shirt. Alec held it up for inspection. Aside from a few pieces of glitter that had been transferred from the other clothes around it, and which (thankfully) brushed off easily, it was exactly what Alec had thought. A normal, faded black, cotton tee shirt. He was shocked that Magnus would have something so plain in his wardrobe, but grateful nonetheless.

"You don't have to look so surprised. Sometimes I like to tone it down a bit." Magnus walked back over to the bed and laid back down, apparently exhausted again now that the shirt crisis was over.

Alec looked at him suspiciously. "Really?"

"No. It was an ex's, or possibly someone left it here after a party, I can't remember. Anyway I just never got around to tossing it out. But it has a lot of sentimental value, to someone at some point, and I still expect you to bring it back to me in the condition in which it was lent."

"Well, there may be a few less bits of glitter on it, but other than that I promise not to mess it up." He pulled the shirt over his head, inhaling Magnus' scent as he did, hoping it would stay in the fabric for a while. It clung to him tighter than he usually liked in a shirt, but it fit and was relatively normal looking, which was a plus.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight." He kissed Magnus one more time before putting his shoes on.

"I'm holding you to that promise." Magnus warned before pulling the covers over his head.

* * *

><p>The morning air was chilly as Alec walked hurriedly back to The Institute. His mind was racing, trying to come up with a viable excuse for where he'd been all night. He knew it had to be something Jace and Izzy would believe, which meant he would have to tell as much of the truth as possible. Meaning he'd say he'd gotten drunk, walked to the park, got sick, then stayed there all night until he felt well enough to come home.<p>

But what if Jace and Clary had looked for him? Would they have gone that far? Surely not, but just in case he'd say he went walking again after he'd gotten sick. Yeah, that would work. Alec was apt to take walks every now and then to clear his head. Izzy would believe him because she'd know _why_ he needed to clear his head, and Jace would believe him because he probably didn't care enough to look any deeper.

For the first time in a long time the thought of Jace not caring about him didn't send his heart plummeting into his stomach. He was actually counting on it this time. _Hoping for it._

Alec didn't know what repercussions were awaiting him, but he did know one thing: he had a date tonight and he couldn't wait.


End file.
